Vaati - Hikikomori
by peachystar321
Summary: A modern AU songfic focusing on Vaati and his emotions. The song this is based off of is Hikikomori by L33tStr33t Boys


Based off of: Song: Hikikomori

Artist: LeetStreet Boys

Album: L3g3nds

Released: 2012

It's been three days since Vaati was humiliated, he stared out the window and quickly shut the blinds. No one had come to visit during this entire time he was gone. He guessed that all of his friends are gone. He stares at the wall for a little while and quickly moves about the bedroom until he comes across what he's looking for: duct tape. With a loud sound, he plasters it all across the door and its frame in an attempt to keep people out. Tired from the sudden stressful exertion, he stretches out on the floor and moved towards the TV, as if his Playstation was calling.

Vaati sat, seemingly content, shut inside that room, wanting to stay there forever. He sends a sidelong look at a body pillow with a person or character that is hard to make out at his angle. He smiles, gets up, and hugs it, almost looking for comfort or wanting to leave. "That body pillow looks better than it did a few days ago," he says to himself. He looks back at the window and sneers, "There is no way that I'm leaving," he said while redirecting all of his attention back towards his Playstation, "Adventure lies before me!" He looks back at the body pillow longingly. "Because with you around, the story will always have a happy ending!" The glory of a Hikikomori.

It's been three weeks since Vaati was humiliated, he stared at the screen as he played on his Playstation, still refusing to leave his room. "I've played this game a hundred times, it's almost like I have a hundred extra lives..." he said until the realisation hit him, "but I've got no life."

Vaati sat, seemingly a little less content than before, shut inside that room, wanting to stay there seemingly forever. He sends a sad sidelong look at a body pillow with a person that he used to know. He smiles, gets up, and hugs it, less for comfort but more that he wants to leave. "This body pillow looks better each day I look at it," he happily comments to himself. He looks back at the window and sneers, "There is no way that I'm leaving," he said while redirecting most of his attention back towards his Playstation, "Adventure lies before me!" He looks back at the body pillow longingly. "Because with you around, the story will always have a happy ending!"

As the days passed by, he finally looked at the messages and emails that were piling up and noticed multiple messages asking about his well being and messages of concern from people he knew that he used to know both in the real world and online. He looked at his once vibrant room and noticed how drab it was in comparison to these warm wet messages of concern. He looked down at his pants and noticed little wet spots on them and realised that he was crying. "Why? Why did I do this to myself? Are these tears of joy, pain, sadness? Why can't I leave this room?" he asked himself as he stared at the wall, then at the window. He stood up and slowly moved over to the curtains hanging shut over his window. He slowly opened them and hissed at the sudden heat and bright light. Bearing through it, I looked down and saw two bigger kids bullying a smaller one. I wanted to do something, but I knew that there was nothing that someone like me could do.

It's been three months since he was humiliated. "I wonder, how much time has gone by? Where did I go wrong with all of this time that I spent inside this room," Vaati asked himself as he stared at his TV, hoping it would give him an answer. "I regret all of this time that I wasted. I regret whatever it is that I've done wrong," he reflected as tears streamed down his face. With no game inside his gaming console, he reached for the reset button.

He stood up, resolved to turn his life around. He knew that he wanted to and felt that he should stay shut inside his room forever. However, when he looked at the beautiful body pillow of the most beloved person in his entire life, he pushed himself once more to get out of his self-made deathtrap. He tried his best to not shun the outside world and go back to the adventures he's been on a multitude of times. "I know that if I can get back to the real you, I can finally get to the real happy ending and stop pretending that this life I've been living is glory. I refuse to be a hikikomori anymore." With those words said to the body pillow, he finally removed the duct tape from the door, opened it, and left. A brand new adventure awaited for him. An adventure that only he could write for himself. An adventure where he is no longer the villain, but the hero of his own story.


End file.
